Manufacturers of food and beverage products, as well as merchants, have long used product merchandisers to sell beverages, perishable and non/perishable food items, and other sundries at point of sale locations such as grocery stores, convenience stores, worksites, schools, hotels and other point of sale locations. Such merchandisers may comprise cooling units, to keep beverages cool or perishable food items fresh, or they may simply comprise a vending mechanism for vending non-perishable food items or other sundries.
Often such merchandisers target consumers at these point-of-sale locations by displaying advertising, logos, or other appealing presentations on the products or on the product merchandiser that stores and displays the products. Such advertising has become crucial for selling products and reaching consumers, such as the food and beverage products that are described above. Most products are associated with a manufacturer or company by a logo or other graphics associated with the container or product during the sales process.
It is common practice for manufacturers or vendors to apply or imprint a product merchandiser with graphics, logos, or other advertising indicia to attract consumers to the products at the point of sale. The graphics, logos, and other advertising indicia are typically affixed in a permanent fashion to the merchandiser and/or constitute static images. In many configurations, the graphics, logos, and other advertising is permanently applied to the housing structure of the merchandiser unit and may only be replaced by replacing the entire housing or a large portion of the housing. However, most advertising strategies frequently change, and replacing the merchandiser housing to reflect the current advertising may be inefficient, burdensome, and expensive.